Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the first part of episode 4 of season one in Dexter's Laboratory, which originally aired on May 19, 1996. In this episode, Dee Dee and her friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee enter Dexter's lab and cause chaos. Dexter uses his Clone O Matic to help resolve the issue, but things go from bad to worse when the girls create multiple clones of themselves. Plot In Dee Dee's room, the girls are practicing their ballet and decide to go visit Dexter after practice. In Dexter's lab, Dexter is admiring every invention he made, but his time comes to an end when he sees Dee Dee and her friends standing at the entrance. Dexter orders them to leave, but they reappear afterwards. Dexter goes back to his business, but is interrupted again as he finds the girls playing with the x-ray machine. Mee Mee erases Dexter's entire equation on the blackboard and draws a kitty (with one leg apparently missing). Dee Dee then chases Dexter around the laboratory using the DX-21, and Dexter moves out of the way, and he watches as Lee Lee lets loose the lab animals. Dexter then goes to the Clone-O-Matic and creates multiple copies of himself. Dexter then orders his clones to go after Lee Lee and Mee Mee while he himself goes after Dee Dee. Lee Lee is at a computer pressing multiple buttons. The first Dexter clone chases her away, but ends up getting zapped by a laser. Mee Mee is at a counter messing with two beakers. The second Dexter clone chases her away, but the beakers land on his head and explode. Dee Dee is at the atom smasher stepping in and out between intervals. Dexter halts the machine and Dee Dee leaves, causing him to get flattened. After getting out, Dexter finds the girls and his clones heading inside the Clone-O-Matic, and he watches in shock as he finds clones of Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee coming out of the machine, but is relieved when multiple Dexters come out. Just when Dexter thought he was in the clear, more clones of the girls come out of the Clone-O-Matic, and Dexter calls a meeting between his clones, and he orders them to stop all of the girls. At the Clone-O-Matic, Dee Dee makes more copies of her friends and overloads the machine. The coast is suddenly clear, and Dee Dee charges toward Dexter with the clone rover. The clones step out of the rover, and the chaos continues. Dexter orders everyone to stop and is pretty nervous as all eyes fall onto him. Dee Dee throws him a bone, and the clones all agree to a slumber party. Mom calls the children down for lunch, and all of the clones run to the kitchen. Dexter is relieved the event is now over, and a creature comes out of the Clone-O-Matic and heads for the lab exit. Dexter watches and suggests he needs to improve his multiplication. A rabbit comes out asking where the girls went, and Dexter looks on in annoyance. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Lee Lee *Mee Mee *Mom *Dad (Cameo) Trivia Notes Episode Connections Cultural References Errors Production Notes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee